Haywire Honeymoon
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: Haywire and Snake Eyes finally get to go on their honeymoon! Rating is subject to change depending on what ya'll want to read and have added! Snake EyesxOC. Side story to Not Completely Crazy, sequel to A Neon Wedding. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My darling G. readers! I am sorry for my lack of stories for this forum, but I can make you this promise! I have seen ****G. Retaliation**** and I will begin the sequel very soon. But for now, the Honeymoon story…done Haywire's way! Enjoy!**

Haywire stood in the doorway to hers and Snake Eyes' bedroom watching her exhausted ninja sleep after a tiring mission. Her smile grew wider as Timber moved to stand next to her with his signature wolfy smile. "Let's let him sleep, shall we sweetie?" Haywire asked her furry companion. Timber moved away from the doorway and headed towards the living room in reply. Soft knocking caused Haywire to move from her place keeping vigil on her husband towards the door. "General Hawk, what can I do for you?" Haywire asked when she saw her boss in the doorway.

"I am quite happy to tell you that you and Snake Eyes are finally able to take the honeymoon you two have wanted to go on," General Hawk said with a bright smile. He chuckled heartily as Haywire hugged him tightly and repeatedly thanked him. "You two can leave first thing in the morning and I don't want to see you two for 2 weeks!" General Hawk said as he walked down the hallway after being released from Haywire's grasp. Haywire continued to bounce in joy as she walked back into hers and Snake's quarters.

"Timber, Snake and I can finally go on our honeymoon!" Haywire said happily as she danced with Timber around the living room. Timber barked in equal joy as he bounced on his hind legs while Haywire held his front paws. "Oh I need to pack our bags and find someone to watch you while we're gone and make sure that machines are off in my lab," Haywire rambled as she dropped Timber's paws and rushed as quietly as she could into the bedroom to pack. Snake Eyes woke up to the sight of his wife bouncing in and out of their closet. "Hey sleepyhead," Haywire said with a smile before she kneeled one knee on the bed and kissed her husband lightly. "Guess what, we can finally go on our honeymoon," Haywire said with her thousand watt smile. Snake Eyes smiled in happiness before asking when they're leaving. "Hawk wants us out tomorrow morning and doesn't want to see us for two weeks," Haywire said as she kept packing things for their trip. "I was thinking of asking Covergirl to watch Timber for us while we're gone," Haywire said as she finished packing her bag.

"That's a good idea. She and Timber get along well," Snake Eyes signed when he caught Haywire's eye as she kept moving around. "Love, settle down," he signed before snagging the neon woman's hips and plopping her in his lap.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so excited that we're finally going. It's been pushed off for months because of missions and weapon orders. But now, we can go and have that romantic honeymoon in Alaska. No missions, no interruptions, just you, me, and a cabin in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow," Haywire said seductively before bringing Snake Eyes into heavy kiss. Snake Eyes hummed before falling back on the bed, bringing a giggling Haywire down with him.

**Scene Change**

Haywire laughed loudly as Snake Eyes carried her through the door of their rented cabin in Alaska. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Haywire asked after she was placed on the sofa. Snake Eyes just shrugged cheekily before going to get their bags from the truck their rented. "I have something very special planned for tonight," Haywire said as she got up and hugged Snake Eyes from behind. "But I need you," she started as she walked around to stand in front of Snake, keeping a hand on Snake Eye's lower back, "to stay out of the bedroom till tonight," she said with a sultry voice. Snake Eyes stared heatedly at his wife before nodding in agreement. "Good, I'm off to go work on my project," she said with a wink before bouncing up the stairs. Snake Eyes watched her go with a wistful smile before shaking his head and going into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Haywire only came down from the master bedroom to enjoy dinner with her husband before dashing back upstairs for another hour. Snake found himself growing more curious the longer she was up there. In useless attempts to distract himself, Snake tried to meditate, read, and stare out the window to take his mind off what his wife was up to.

"Snake Eyes, you can come up now," Haywire said from upstairs. Trying to resist the urge to bolt up the steps, Snake Eyes climbed the stairs quickly and walked down the short hall to the ajar door of the master bedroom. Pushing lightly on it, the door swung open to reveal that Haywire transformed the plain bedroom into a romantic oasis. Candles were scattered around the room, bathing it in soft fire light. Sakura and rose petals were scattered around the floor and furniture. The bed was done up with red Egyptian cotton sheets and black pillows of various sizes. Haywire sat in the middle of the bed, laying back on all of the pillows with a seductive look on her face. Snake Eyes trailed his eyes up and down her form. Her petite frame was covered in a pale pink teddy that had brighter pink filigree spiraling around it. The matching panties and thigh high leggings with bright pink bows on the top did nothing but show off her shapely legs and hips. Her hair was free of orange streaks and was left down to frame her face and drape over one of her shoulders, showing off her long slender neck. Snake Eyes felt his pulse increase and his breathing grow more labored. "Like my new outfit? The girls helped me pick it out just for you," Haywire asked with a saucy smile. Snake Eyes smirked in return, his eyes glittering in lust.

Snake Eyes stalked slowly towards his lounging wife. Haywire's smile grew in anticipation as her husband came closer, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. Tension grew as both thought of the long, sexual night ahead of them. But that tension was shattered as the bedroom window was shattered as Cobra lackeys came crashing in. Snake Eyes growled audibly as he practically stomped over to where his bag was and grabbed his sword. Haywire groaned in annoyance as she sunk further into the pillows. The Cobra operatives wasted no time to start attacking the now armed ninja. Haywire sat on the bed with pursed lips as she watched her husband fight. Her eyes roamed over to the bedside table and saw the clock. Watching the time tick by grew boring quickly and she moved to inspect her freshly manicured nails. She raised her eyes and saw Snake Eyes throw one of the operatives into the two others. Haywire heaved a heavy sigh as she waited as patiently as she could for Snake Eyes to finish with the intruders. Snake Eyes threw the last of the operatives out the broken window and made sure that they left the grounds. Heaving a heavy sigh, Snake Eyes walked back over to the bed and with a slight groan, crawled onto the bed and flopped face first into the pillows.

"Snake, are you ok?" Haywire asked as she inspected her husband for injuries. "Snake?" she asked again. Leaning closer to him, Haywire discovered that Snake Eyes had fallen asleep. "You have got to be kidding me," Haywire said in disbelief. "Well, back to back missions, a flight to Alaska, the drive from the airport to here, and a Cobra intrusion, I suppose he'd be tired," Haywire reasoned aloud. "Not how I planned for this evening to go," she said as she gently climbed out of the bed to blow out the candles that remained lit after the fight, "but, I suppose we still have 2 weeks for romantic evenings. Sleep well, honey," Haywire said as she climbed back onto the bed and covered both herself and Snake Eyes with the comforter. With a gentle kiss to her sleeping husband's lips, she drifted off into sleep.

**Poor Haywire, she didn't get her romantic evening because of morons thinking they can take on Snake Eyes. Let me know if I should add another chapter to this and if you want it to be more…mature. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per everyone's request, this story's rating will now be going up to rated M. Hopefully I can make this classy and trashy. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 2: Romance Take Two

Snake Eyes woke with the rising sun. He blinked blearily and hugged his wife closer to his chest. He frowned in confusion when he felt the silky fabric of her teddy against his bared chest. He grew even more confused when he noticed that he was still dressed as well. Gently lifting the comforter, he noticed that both of them were still dressed. He thought back to last night and had to restrain himself from smacking himself in the head. Haywire had planned a romantic evening with obvious intents of a long night of making love and Cobra crashed the party and he fell asleep right after dealing with them. As gently as he could, Snake Eyes got up onto his elbow and peered over his wife's shoulders to get a look at her face. A small frown was marring her features and Snake Eyes felt like kicking himself for being stupid. What a way to start a honeymoon. He rubbed the back of his head in thought before coming up with a brilliant idea. With a battle plan in mind, Snake carefully moved out of the bed and went downstairs to make a big breakfast.

Haywire woke to the smell of french toast and bacon. She mumbled sleepily as she stretched her arms above her head and her legs down as far they would go before sitting up. Blinking the last of the sleepiness from her eyes, she spied a small note on Snake Eyes' side of the bed. Picking it up, she smiled gently at the note that told her to stay in bed. Her smile grew when she spied Snake Eyes entering the room with a large breakfast tray loaded with her favorites. He carefully placed it between the two of them on the bed and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep last night," Snake signed with an embarrassed face. Haywire just giggled and kissed Snake Eyes on the nose.

"All's forgiven. You needed some rest anyways," Haywire said understandingly before snatching a piece of bacon and munching on it. Snake just shook his head fondly before digging in to his own breakfast. "That was delicious, thank you, luv," Haywire said as she kissed Snake chastely. "I'm going to take a bath," Haywire said with a seductive smile, "care to join?" she asked. Snake growled before capturing Haywire's lips hungrily. Haywire broke away before it could go too far and dashed to the bathroom with Snake Eyes hot on her heels. He stopped in the doorway and admired the sight of her shapely behind as she bent to test the temperature of the water. He quietly stalked up behind her and possessively placed his large hands on her small hips. He bent his head to her neck and ran his nose along the smooth column before sharply biting at her pulse point. Haywire froze in shocked pleasure before whimpering at the feel of his tongue soothing the bite. She tilted her head over more, allowing for Snake to have more room to kiss and bite as he pleased. Each of her whimpers brought forth a primal growl from Snake Eyes. His hands moved up and under the silky fabric of her teddy, bringing goose bumps to the surface as Haywire shivered in delight. His hands were stopped by the strap of the bra portion, causing him to growl in annoyance. Haywire giggled lightly before her giggles were turned into a startled eep as Snake Eyes spun her around. His lips took hers with a harsh passion as he dominated the kiss. Her hands moved up the sculpted chest of her husband before she pushed the opened shirt off his shoulders, dragging her nails up his back. Snake Eyes growled at the sharp sting that sent pleasure-pain through his nerves. In a brief moment of clarity, Haywire blindly reached for the tub's faucet and shut it off. She pulled back from the intense kiss as she gasped in pleasure when Snake Eyes fondled her lightly through the fabric of her teddy.

"Snake, please," she pleaded as he teased her taut nipples through the fabric. He smirked at her, his pupils blown wide with lust and love. He moved his hands around to the back where the clasp of the bra was. He made quick work of it while kissing Haywire passionately. His hands moved down her back and gave her bum a brief squeeze, causing Haywire to moan lightly, before moving his hands back up and around to the front to take off the offending article of clothing. He smirked widely when Haywire broke away to moan loudly as his hands moved up over her breasts as he removed the teddy. He moved back slightly to stare lovingly at his small lover, watching in rapture as her chest moved with every pant. Haywire panted heavily in lust as she stared up lovingly at her husband. Feeling a bit brave and highly aroused, Haywire moved her hands from her husband's shoulders down his chest, lightly scraping her nails the whole way down, to the waist of his jeans. Snake gave her a daring look before grabbing her by the back of the head and bringing her lips to his. She fumbled slightly before her brain gained enough function to unbutton and unzip Snake's pants. It was Snake's turn to pull back from the kiss as Haywire's small hand slid underneath his boxer briefs to grasp his member firmly. She smirked in womanly pride as Snake threw his head back in obvious pleasure. She brought her lips to his neck, leaving teasing kisses and nips as she continued stroking him in varying patterns, leaving him panting heavily in arousal. With a growl, Snake Eyes grabbed her wrist and yanked it out before pushing her to sit on the edge of the tub. Haywire blinked owlishly as she sat on the edge and watched Snake kneel on the ground in front of her. Her eyes snapped shut in pleasure as Snake leaned forward and suckle at one of her taut nipples. Her hands shot straight to his hair as he continued to torture the captured nipple before switching to its twin, teasing the previous one between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled back, causing Haywire to moan in protest. His hands trail down her sides to rest briefly on her hips before sliding down her thighs and carefully removing the silk stockings she was wearing. Haywire had a white knuckle grip on the edge of the tub with one hand and the other was running through Snake's hair. She sighed as Snake's hands slid up her legs, his thumbs rubbing her inner thighs teasingly. His hands settled onto her hips, his thumbs hooking under the edge of her lacey panties. Haywire's hips rose, allowing Snake to pull them down slowly. Her shivering increased as Snake looked his fill of her bare form before spreading her legs so he could move between them and kiss her passionately. Haywire's thin legs wrapped around Snake's waist, her heels locked at his lower back. Her moans were swallowed by Snake's mouth as his hands worked her breasts. "Snake," she panted harshly against his mouth as he moved one of his hands lower. She whimpered loudly and arched her back as his hand reached the apex of her legs. "Snake, please, baby please," she begged as he teasingly moved his fingers over her wet lips. Snake Eyes let out a pleased growl at her begging and cupped her fully, allowing his middle finger to enter her core. Using his ninja reflexes, he braced Haywire's back as she arched violently and mewled in ecstasy. He moaned as her inner walls squeezed his finger in a vice like grip. When he felt her muscles relax enough, he moved his finger in a torturously slow pace, causing Haywire to squirm and mewl in pleasure. Her panting increased in pace and her mewls became ragged moans as Snake kept up the torturous pace, slowly bringing her to her peak. "Oh god, Snake, baby, so close," Haywire moaned as she grinded against his hand lightly. "Oh!" She moaned loudly as Snake moved his finger at a faster pace. "Snake, Snake, Snake, Snake," she said like a mantra before her words were stolen from her in a scream as Snake bit her neck roughly, sending the necessary pain-pleasure to her core to push her over her peak in a violent orgasm. Her body shook in aftershocks as she slowly came down from her high. Snake smirked smugly as he gently extracted his hand from her sensitive core. He watched as Haywire's eyes opened, her eyes appearing black as her pupil consumed her irises. "Snake," she whispered lovingly as he carefully picked her up and placed her in the warm bath water. She watched with obvious lust as Snake stripped and soon joined her in the tub. She moved her hand down towards her husband's painful looking erection, but she was intercepted. "Snake?" she asked in confusion.

"This morning is about you. I can wait," Snake signed before kissing her lovingly and pulling her towards him. She stretched lazily against him, resting her head on his chest over his heart. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, massaging her gently. He watched her lovingly as she practically purred in contentment at his actions. Last night was officially made up for in his mind, now to just be patient and wait for tonight, when he could fully have her.

**Umm…wow lol. Okay so this is my first time writing something like this, so please, I beg of all of you, let me know if it was good or just absolutely horrendous. And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


	3. Author Note: Cast your vote!

**Hello my readers! I know you guys were hoping that this was another update, but sadly it isn't. But the rate that I update this now lies in your hands! Many of you have expressed that you want to see Haywire have a baby, and I've been contemplating it big time. However, I haven't been really all that sure on how many of you actually want to see that happen. So, I've added a poll to my author page asking if Haywire and Snake Eyes should have a baby. Go in and cast your vote on the matter and whatever option gets the most votes will be the one I choose. If you're not a member of this website, then just leave me a review with your vote and I'll add it to the totals. Thank you all so much for your continued support and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so before ya'll kill me for not updating in a while, let me make a few announcements first. First announcement is that the votes are in and Snake Eyes and Haywire are going to have a baby! Second announcement; there's a new poll on my author page. This poll is to determine what gender the baby will be. So cast your votes by either voting on the poll or voting by reviews and private messages! Thanks!**

_**Bold Italicized = **_**Daydream**

Chapter 3: Daydreaming

A lazy afternoon with a roaring fire as the snow fell just outside the window was what Haywire considered to be an ideal day. With a content sigh she cuddled further into Snake's embrace. Snake chuckled at the content purring sound that emanated from his tiny wife. Yawning widely, Snake felt himself slowly drift off into an afternoon nap.

"Hey Snake," Haywire started softly. She giggled when all she got in reply was a soft snore. "My question can wait I suppose," Haywire said with a gentle smile. Her gaze drifted over to the window as the snow lightened up. "I think when Snake wakes up we should go and build a snowman," Haywire wondered out loud. While watching the snow, Haywire's thoughts began to drift off.

_** Haywire and Snake Eyes were dressed in thick winter clothes as they ran around outside throwing snowballs. Snake Eyes hid behind a tree and kept an eye out for the blonde, but was pelted by a snowball from behind. Turning his attention, he saw a child that was the perfect mix of him and Haywire smiling widely and laughing. Smirking, he rushed forward and grabbed the laughing child with a chuckle of his own. Haywire walked over to the two and joined in the laughter. With a wide smile, the child was transferred from Snake's arms to Haywire's. **_

_** "Mommy!" The child squealed with joy as Haywire spun them around in a circle. **_

_** "Wanna make a snowman?" Haywire asked with a smile. Her child beamed back at her with a missing front tooth and nodded enthusiastically. "Let's make a snowman! Snake, get your butt over here!" Haywire shouted to her watching husband. With a smile, Snake Eyes moved to join his wife and child in building a snowman.**_

"Oh my gosh," Haywire breathed as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh my gosh," she repeated as she left her husband's arms and walked over to the window. Her movement awoke Snake Eyes, who blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes. His brow furrowed in concern as he watched his wife hug herself tightly and stare out the window with wide eyes. His concern grew even more as Haywire brought a hand up to her mouth and sobbed. Quickly getting off the couch, he rushed to his wife.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Snake signed in a hurry. Haywire just continued to sob. "Babe?" Snake signed again.

"Oh Snake, I just had the most wonderful daydream," Haywire said as she moved her hand to show her wide smile. Snake narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Oh Snake," Haywire said again before she hugged her husband tightly and continued to cry.

"Tell me what you daydreamed," Snake signed as he carefully moved his wife to stand right in front of him.

"We were outside, having a snowball fight. You were hiding behind a tree from me. While you were keeping an eye on where I was, you were hit by a snowball from someone else. Snake, this beautiful child was standing in behind you laughing. They had your brown eyes and my blonde hair. And they were missing a front tooth and had the most adorable laugh I've ever heard. Snake, it was our child," Haywire said with a blinding smile.

"Our child?" Snake signed in awe. Haywire nodded her head slowly. "Our child," Snake signed as he sat on the windowsill in shock.

"Oh Snake, it was so surreal. It felt so real to me," Haywire said as she joined her husband on the windowsill. "Snake Eyes, let's have a baby," Haywire said softly. Snake Eyes continued to stare at the hardwood floor. "Snake?" Haywire asked in worry. Snake Eyes snapped out of his stupor and smiled widely at his wife.

"Let's have a baby," Snake Eyes signed in agreement. Haywire jumped up and squealed in joy before jumping onto her husband. Snake Eyes chuckled as his wife wrapped herself around him and laughed in excitement.

"You know, sweetheart, in order to have a baby, one needs to make the baby," Haywire whispered seductively into Snake's ear. "And everyone says making the baby is the fun part," she continued with a small giggle. Snake Eyes growled in suppressed lust before carrying his wife off to the bedroom.

**Yeah it's short, but I wanted this chapter to focus on Haywire and Snake Eyes deciding to try and have a baby. So don't forget to vote for the gender of the baby by going and voting on the poll or leaving your vote with me through reviews and private messages. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse for not updating. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Instincts

An afternoon of passionate lovemaking caused Haywire to doze off into a peaceful nap. Snake Eyes leaned on an elbow and watched as his wife dozed. With a gentle hand, he moved some of her blonde bangs out of her face. Haywire smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to Snake Eyes. Rubbing his hand from Haywire's shoulder to hip, he stopped his hand in the dip of hip and rubbed small circles on her hip bone. His gaze was drawn to where his hand rested on her hip and her flat stomach. With a loving smile, Snake Eyes imagined her stomach swelling with their baby. Their baby; he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that they were trying for a baby. They both knew of the risks obviously. The possibility of Snake Eyes not returning home from a missions or the Pit being infiltrated once again and various other worst case scenarios. But the idea of a baby was too appealing to give it up so quickly.

"You're staring at my non-existent tummy, babe," Haywire mumbled without opening her eyes. Snake Eyes merely chuckled while moving his hand from her hip to her stomach. "Can you imagine feeling our baby kick at your hand? Because let's face it sweetie, our kid is going to take after you and become a ninja," Haywire said as she watched Snake's hand move along her bare stomach. With some quick shifting, Snake Eyes moved down the bed so he can be eye level with Haywire's stomach.

"Our child will also have your energy level and find weapons to be fun toys," Snake Eyes signed with a warm smile. Haywire giggled in reply and smoothed a hand through Snake's hair. "I want our child to look like you. Bright eyes and a brilliant smile," Snake signed lovingly.

"Hmm, but I want our baby to look like you. Brown hair and gorgeous eyes, I especially want them to have your height because let's face it sweetie, I'm not the tallest person out there," Haywire said with a giggle. "What gender do you want our baby to be?" Haywire asked as she continued to pet Snake Eyes hair.

"I just want a healthy baby. And that means that you have to listen to Doc and follow his advice," Snake Eyes signed with a stern look. Haywire sighed and rolled her eyes playful. Snake Eyes let out an exaggerated sigh before kissing Haywire's stomach lightly.

"I'll listen to Doc and my Mom…more so my Mom than Doc. But that's only because she's obviously been pregnant and all the women in our family had similar pregnancy experiences. So she'll be my go to source for information that's not medical. Deal?" Haywire bargained with a gentle smile.

"Deal," Snake Eyes signed after a moment of thought. "What gender do you want our baby to be?" Snake Eyes signed after laying a few more kisses around Haywire's navel.

"Hmm. I'm not picky; a healthy baby is all I need. But if I had to choose, I'd love to have a baby girl. Just so I can have that same bond with them like I have with my Mom," Haywire said after thinking about it for a minute. "My Mom and I did everything together. We used to freak people out when I was a teenager because I liked hanging out with my Mom while most teenage girls were busy fighting with their Moms about everything," Haywire reminisced with a smile. "And she and I talked about everything! When I was learning how to drive, all of our conversations turned to sex. We don't know how, but that's what happened and I never felt awkward about it," she said with a giggle. Snake Eyes chuckled along with his wife before they both sobered. "I want that kind of relationship with our child; the kind of relationship where they won't be afraid to talk to us about anything," Haywire said softly.

"Our child will be so loved by not only us, but the entire Pit. Can you imagine your Uncle carrying around an infant?" Snake signed while trying to not laugh. Haywire busted out in giggles at the mental image of her behemoth Uncle Slaughter carrying around a tiny little infant and a diaper bag.

"Oh you know he'd babysit. And he'd walk around the Pit and yell at some poor recruits still," Snake Eyes signed with a chuckle.

"Oh I can see it now. He's training some recruits with our baby on his hip and some brave or stupid recruit asks why he has a baby with him. I'm leaning towards the stupid part mostly. Oh my uncle would tear into that poor recruit," Haywire said through her giggles. Snake Eyes joined her in her laughter as they imagined the whole scenario. "Oh I hope I get pregnant soon," Haywire said with a small squeal of excitement.

"I hope so too my love," Snake Eyes signed before hugging Haywire closer to him, all but burying his face into her stomach. Haywire giggled at the tickling sensation of Snake Eyes' kisses on her stomach before her giggles turned to soft moans as Snake dipped his tongue into her navel.

"Snake," Haywire sighed as Snake moved his hands up and down her back in soft caresses. "God I love ninja stamina," she said before yipping slightly at the feel of teeth on one of her hipbones. "Frickin' vampire," she teased lightly as she saw the bite mark. Snake Eyes rolled his eyes good naturedly before resuming his ministrations. "Oh Snake," Haywire moaned as Snake Eyes moved his kisses down her hip bone. "Ready to try to make a baby again?" she asked in a sexy tone. Snake Eyes moved to look her in the eyes. His eyes expressed everything that Haywire need to see before their lips connected into a passionate kiss. Tongues battled fiercely before Haywire submitted with a whine of pleasure. Snake Eyes growled in pure male dominance as he felt his petite wife relax and submit to him completely. The thought of Haywire pregnant with his child spurred Snake Eyes on into an instinctual frenzy of claiming and mating. And Haywire, well she just went along for the pleasurable ride, completely content to let her alpha male fulfill his instincts. Who says humans are more evolved than animals?

**So I didn't write the sex scene, sorry everyone. But my comfort level with writing stuff like that is well…a bit shaky lol. Hopefully that satisfied everyone. And the whole sex talk business that Haywire said she and her mom did, that was based off of me and my mom. We don't know how, but sex always comes up. Also, the poll for the baby gender will be closed tomorrow morning, so cast your vote by either voting on the poll or leaving your vote in a review. As of right now, a baby girl is way in the lead! And don't forget to review because reviews make sure you get what you want to read! Thanks!**


End file.
